Journey with Zoey Davies
by RewindSlayer
Summary: Your usual Sam and Dean hunting, but this time, brought along an old friend. Zoey Davies, daughter of Tru Davies, and has a secret like Sam. He gets a vision of her being tortured by the demon, and he tricks her into coming along with her.
1. The Beginning

"Dean!"

"What?!?"

"Stop flirting with those innocent girls."

"No, they love me"

"Trust me, their not interested."

Rolling her brown eyes, Zoey turned and walked back over to their table, seating in front of Sam. Dean went back to being with the girls, which was what She was trying to get him NOT to do. Spinning around in her chair, she leaned on the table, looking down to see what Sam was working on. "Found anything?"

"No, just thinking"

"About what?"

"Its nothing"

She could already tell what it was about. Sam has been acting stranger, ever since he and Dean came back to New York, from Oregon to see me. Changing the subject, she turned her head and looked over to see Dean collecting phone numbers as usual. "Okay, what is it with Dean? He gets phone numbers, but he never calls them back"

"Is that the best you can do, for changing the subject?"

"It was worth the try"

"Just leave me alone" Getting up, he walked straight to the boys washroom, leaving Zoey sitting there, feeling guilty. Maybe she shouldn't have bothered him, or maybe she shouldn't have teased about Dean, collecting all those numbers. Dean walks over, taking a seat beside her, and looking at the empty seat that was where Sam sat. "Where's Sam?"

"He is in the washroom, wanted to be alone"

"I'll go talk to him" Getting up, giving a wink to each of the ladies, and walked into the washroom, seeing Sam standing in front of the mirror, leaning against the sink, looking down as the water from the tap poured down, and the water went down the drain. Dean looked at him, worried, and pushed him back away from the sink. "Sam?"

"What!?"

"Woah. Calm down there, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone."

"No! What's wrong?"

"Leave!"

Dean shook his head, not bothering to waste his breath, so he walked out the door, and headed back to their table. Sam looked back into the mirror, his face started to look meaner by the second, until he squinted his eyes, his fingers squeezed between his eyes, feeling another vision coming on.

Flash of light, and then he saw the setting. An abandoned building, looking like it was ready to fall apart. He looked around, and noticed Zoey. Tied up against a wooden chair, with a handkerchief wrapped around her mouth, keeping it shut. She looked frightened, and trying to get out of the ropes, tied against the chair, just as she was almost free, Her head was lifted up, and she gazed into the yellow eyes most people should fear. _"Time to meet your doom Ms. Davies"_

Sam screamed, until he was pulled back into reality, back in the bathroom of the bar. He walked out and didn't see Dean or Zoey at their table, it was empty. He soon walked around the bar looking for them, until he reached outside, where there still was no sign of them. Not until he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around and see Zoey standing there with a smile "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah for now anyways."

"You guys better get going"

Sam looked over to see Dean, getting his music ready and began to rock out in his Impala, to the music. Looking back down to Zoey, he didn't want to leave her here "Why not just come with us?"

"Sam, I can't...schoo—"

"No No No. Your coming, I want you too."

"I can't.."

Sam looked down and walked over to the car, turning back over to Zoey, as he opened the door "Get in, we'll drive you home"

"That's better."

Zoey walked to the car, and Sam got in after her, writing something down on a piece of paper for Dean's eyes only. With a smirk, he nodded and started the car, heading out onto the road. Zoey looked out the window, just looking up into the night sky, not seeing much stars out. Sam kept his eye on Zoey for sometime, but he also took out his and dean's dad's old journal, and started to read about the new mission they were sent out to do. Sooner or later, zoey fell asleep in the car, only to wake up in the morning and seeing herself on the bed of an hotel room. Sam was looking down at her , beside the bed. "Woah. Where am I? You were suppose to take me home"

"The thing about hanging with Dean to much, you tend to get his stuff. I lied"

"Sam!"

Dean walks in, with three cups of coffee. Handing one to Sam, and handed one down to Zoey "Well morning Sleepy Cheeks"

"Don't start with me Dean"

"What?!" He looks at Sam "Oh, Its about Sam lying isn't it?"

"You knew?!?" She grumbled "I hate you"

Sam walked himself out of the room, he didn't want to explain that she was going to die, by the demon. Dean looked at Sam, walking out then over at Zoey, still pissed off. He sat down on the bed beside her, and looked down at his hand cupped around his cup of coffee, before looking up at Zoey. "Sam's idea, I just went along with it."

"I told him I wanted to go home, and.." She breathed in deeply "He kidnaped me"

"Technically, its not a kidnaping."

"Yes it is." Her eyebrows furrowed, getting up and walked into the washroom. Locking the door from behind her, as she slide down, and sat down on the floor, her fingers slide through her hair, her eyes looked down towards the floor. Dean knocked on the door "Zoey, come on. Don't be like this."

"Go Away!"

Dean looked at the door, silent for a moment and walked away, heading out the door and found Sam on the ground, looking at his hands cupped around his cup of coffee. "I was wrong Dean."

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have forced her like this"

"You had a reason, didn't you?"

Sam's eyes looked deeper into the cup, and his head moved in a nod. Dean sat down beside him, and took some sips from the hot coffee, almost burning his mouth "Coffee is so damn hot these days."

"Dean, I saw a vision, with Zoey"

"And? Good or Bad?"

"Bad. The demon was there with her"

Sam got up from the ground, and started walking, didn't know where to go, but he just started walking "Sam, Where are you going?"

"For a walk"

Dean shrugged, and looked over to the door, leading to there room wondering if he should go back in there, with Zoey in the washroom. Getting up from the ground, he opened the door and walked in, hearing the shower going. Zoey was taking a shower, something she always do whenever she gets mad, frustrated or upset. Dean walked over to the bed, and turned on the television, looking for some good ole fashion porn. Or in his joking sense, Saturday Cartoons. The shower soon stopped, and Zoey walked out, wet hair and a towel wrapped around her, as she looked over, stunned seeing Dean on the bed. With a smirk, Dean crossed his arms, and looking at Zoey, up and down. "Nice, I think I might like this trip."

"Go hump a pole" She said, walking over to the other bed, and sat down "I have no clean clothes, since I was _Kidnaped_" She unwrapped a free hairbrush that was In the bathroom, and started to comb out her hair, before it got tangle when its dry. Dean kept looking at her, the smirk still on his face, checking her towel around her. "I like that color. You should wear often."

"Can you please stop checking me out"

"What?"

Rolling her eyes, she was finished combing her hair, as she threw the brush at Dean, hitting him on the top of his head. He scratched up there, and laughed "Calm down. I wasn't thinking of you naked."

"Let's hope not." She grabbed her jacket she had beside her, and took out her wallet out of her pocket, counting her money. As she counted the money, she told Dean some instructions "Since I only got one pair of clothes, I want you to get me some, if Im going to be here for awhile." Muttering to herself, she counted the last dollar of her money _"50"_. She handed it over to Dean, and gave him a trustful look. "Go to the nearest Wal-Mart, and just get some plain hood jackets, as well as some jeans."

"No skirts?"

"No, Im not going to prance around with guys in a mini skirt if that's what your thinking."

"I wasn't thinking that, but oh well. Now I am" He said with a huge grin on his face.

Zoey looked around, anything else she could find to throw at him. She picked up the room service phone, Dean quickly got up, his hands in front of him, showing he surrenders "Okay, I'll go, just don't do anything, I need to live."

"Oh yeah, like the girls would get really depressed if you died." Rolling her eyes, she pointed her finger at the door "Go"

"Fine, but I'll make sure I'll pick out, what I want, not you." he gave an evil laugh, as he headed out the door. Just before he walked out, he was able to glimpse at, the finger he received from Zoey, and air grabbed it, putting it into his pocket. He walked, and headed to his Impala, starting it up and drove out of the parking lot. Sam, being at the exit of the parking lot, watched Dean drove out so he rushed back to the room, and walked in on Zoey still on the bed, with her towel wrapped around her. "Yes?"

"Where is Dean going?"

"I need clothes, so I sent him to Wal-Mart. I gave him money. Since after all, I was kidnaped, and didn't get a chance to bring my clothes, or for you guys to bring my clothes for me"

"It was all last minute"

"yeah well.." She paused, getting up from the bed, getting angrier by the minute "I don't want to use the same clothes over and over again, I need clothes to change into."

"Zoey, I"

She interrupted "No. I said I had to stay, but you tricked me Sam. That really hurts. I thought you were my friend"

"I am, just listen–" He was cut off by some honks going on outside the hotel. Zoey crossed her arms, and looked away, over her shoulder, over at the tv. Watching the cartoons Dean was watching before he left. Sam came closer, and reached out for a hug, but Zoey moved away "No." She said, walking away and sat down on a chair, in the corner. She looked down to the ground, and sat there for a while now. Sam took a deep sigh, and sat down on the edge of the bed, burying his face into his hands, looking down to the ground.

Dean came back later, with a couple of clothes for Zoey, and a couple of phone numbers from the cashier ladies for him. With a smirk, he walked into the hotel room, and sees Sam and Zoey, where they sat while he was gone, still separated. "Okay, Cheer Up. I got news."

The two looked up from the ground, Zoey got up and walked over to Dean "Get my clothes?"

"Yes" He handed over the bags of clothes over to her. With a smile, she took them with a simple "Thanks", and handed her hand out towards him.

"What's that for?"

"The Change?"

"Ugh" He reached down into his pocket, and took out the change, handing it over "I was going to take it"

"Nice Try"

She took her clothes, and sat down to the other bed, opposite to Sam. She started to lays her out, as Dean walked over and sat down beside Sam "Hey what's wrong now?"

"Well we should get started on the mission, you know?"

"Chill. We will." He said, looking over at Zoey, smiling over her clothes "I did good huh?"

"Yeah, thanks Dean. You didn't get clothes for hoes"

"Hey! Hoes are nice"

Both Zoey and Sam looked at him strange, Dean grinned then laughed "Im kidding of course"

Zoey picked up some clothes, and walked into the bathroom to get changed, while she was in there Sam and Dean started to talk some more. "So when should we get to business?"

"Later" Dean took out a phone number "This hot chick needs to be called"

"Your actually calling for once"

"Shut up, anyways, What's this deal about Zoey, and the demon?"

"I don't know" Sam looked up, the door was still locked, so he talked super quietly "I don't know for sure, but Zoey was tied up, the demon lifted her up and said _"Your doom awaits Ms Davies."_ Or something like that."

"Dude, that's messed"

Sam nodded, and looked over as Zoey walked out, with the brand new clothes on, brown sweater, with perfect blue jeans on. With a smile, she once again thanked Dean. Dean nodded, and Sam looked stunned. "Wow"

"Thanks Sam" She giggled, and sat down on the bed. "So what was I brought here for?"

"Just to come hunting with us." Dean lied, helping Sam keep his vision a secret. Zoey raised up an eyebrow, with a smirk on her face, she looked over at Sam "Is that the truth?"

"Yes"

"Oh, well then, where is the mission happening?"

"We can go now."

Sam nodded, getting up and getting his stuff ready like cell phone, hotel key. Dean flipped his Impala keys around in his hand, getting up and headed out the door.


	2. Boston

Zoey sat at the back of the car, looking out the window, looking for a sign on where they could be. A sign went by, as it read "Boston Population: 343980". Her eyes grew, and looked up to the front, at the boys 'Where in Boston?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I grew up there, my mom lives in Boston" She said, with a smile "I think we should visit her, don't you think?"

"Woah. Bad Idea. Me plus meeting chicks mom, never goes out to well." Dean shuddered, over the last chick he met her parents. Tilting her head to the side, she smirk, giving Dean a _"your pathetic"_ look. Sam looked over his shoulder, listening in on what she was talking about, but kept silent. He was silent from when they got in the car. Zoey nudged his shoulder, and getting his attention "Sam?"

"What?"

"We should visit my mother, don't you think?"

"Sure, if you want to, I mean...your mother." He looked back up to the front, then over to Dean, giving him a nod. Dean wasn't impressed, it looked like he was pouting there but who was to say for sure. Zoey notices everything, that's just it. Her. "Fine" Dean shifted up his gear, and drove into Boston "Where does your mom live?"

"Oh just go to the morgue"

"The morgue?"

"Yeah she works there." Zoey then leaned her elbows on the shoulder part of both the boys seats, and watched the road they were going down on. She pointed in lots of places on where to go, and showing them many memories of her, when she was a little kid. Dean took the last turn, and Zoey yelled "Stop right here!"

"Well I gotta park"

"Park then stop. We're here"

She smiled, and as they parked the car, she jumped out of the car, and made her way across the street and into the morgue. Letting the boys in, she began to run down the hallway, like she was a little girl, playing in the morgue. She went to most obvious place her mother could be. With a simple yell, echoeing down the hallway "Mom?!?" She continued to run down the hallway, to the offices. Smiling, and waved over to Davis. Her mother's boss, she asked "Where's my mom?"

"Oh, she is out, helping"

"Rewind day?"

"Yes"

Zoey nodded, moving back from the door and looking down the hallway, seeing Sam and Dean walking towards her. She looked back at Davis "Okay well, I'll go find her. Me and my friends are here on business and when I noticed I was in Boston, I just had to visit her."

"Well she will be very happy."

"Thanks Davis" She walked away, heading over to the boys, dragging them back to the entrance. As they got outside, Dean took Zoey's arm, and looked down at her "Where was your mom?"

"She's out, we have to look for her."

"Is she in danger?" Sam questioned her.

"No, she is...just running around." Dean looked confused as normal, but he just shrugged it off and followed Zoey "You have her cell phone don't you, just call her"

"I guess that could work" She started to go through her cell, and look around in her address book for her mother's number. She gotten to it, and dialed it up. She started to hear it ringing, and ringing then she got the answering machine _"Hi. You reached Tru. I can't come to the phone right now, but if you please leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Davis, Harrison and Zoey, you know what to do."_

Zoey looked down at the phone, and tried to remember how to get by her message, so she tried pressing some numbers that she remembers from somewhere, and she reached another ringing. Waiting for her mother to pick up. She got the answering machine again.

"No luck."

"We have to go to the mission here anyways, how about we get back later tonight?" Sam suggested, and looking over at Dean, like he was asking for his permission. Dean shrugged and looked at Zoey.

"Alright, That sounds good."

Sam took her by the arm and followed Dean to the car, and throwing Zoey into the back seat. "HEY!" She yelled, but Sam just ignored her and laughed a bit. Dean laughed as well, as he shift his car into gear, starting it up and drove off, heading to hospital. As they parked in the hospital parking lot, Sam turned and looked at Zoey "Okay, your going to have to stay here, since after all we don't have a fake id for you. Is that alright?"

"Its quite fine Sam. I'll be fine here. Can I walk around town, and meet you back here? I know my way around."

"No"

She muttered under her breath "Ass" Sam glared, turned and got out of the car with Dean, putting their fake id pages into there coat pocket. Zoey calmly watched them walk into the hospital, as she looked around at the stores, that she remembers walking by everyday. It has been 2 years since she has been back in Boston. She has been kinda missing it. Sam and Dean walks into the hospital, and they got to the front office, asking for the medical records are. They showed there fake medical passes and they were showed to the medical records room. They started looking in the records, checking out anything mysterious to them, but then someone walked in. Kinda tall, brown hair and she was looking for medical records too. She looked at Sam, who looked at her. With a smile, she walked right passed him, and looked at some medical records, over on one of her patient cases, see if she could find out anything about them. Sam looked back at her, and didn't want to study anymore, cause he doesn't want her to look. The girl looked up, and smiled. "You don't have to worry about me peeking, Im good. Unless your studying the same record as me, then I need to see"

"Who you looking for?"

"Dana Lorelei"

"Nope sorry"

"Its alright" She went back to looking over the records, searching for Dana. Sam also went back to who he was looking for. Closing it, he got up and put that back, then went to look under another record. The girl looked at him again, and asked "Who are you looking for?"

"Im sorry, but it's a private matter."

"Oh I understand." She said, and smiled, walking over to him, extending out her hand. "My name is Tru by the way."

"Hi, Im Jeffery" Using his fake id name, he just smiled. Dean suddenly walked and smiled, checking out the body on her. His smile soon became bigger into a grin, walking towards Tru, and leaned against the shelf "Well Hello. How you doing?"

Tru looked at him, with no emotion whatsoever, as she replied "Say that line much?"

"Well.." As he was about to finish, he accidently fell, from losing grip on the shelf when he was leaning, so he banged his shoulder into the shelf. "Woah, I mean...well, I don't know."

"De..." Dean looked over at Sam, glaring at him over how he was about to say his real name. "I mean Gregory, get back to work"

"Fine, Dr. Lovitz"

Sam rolled his eyes, as he went back to checking out the records and Dean walked to him, leaving Tru back to her work. Sam grabbed Dean and took him out of the room. "Stop being a fool alright, your going to lose our cover."

"What? You like her don't you?"

"No. Im just more concern with our identity Dean!"

"Sure, Whatever you say Bro" Dean walked back in, and talked to Tru once again. "So, I was thinking, you and me, go out to dinner sometime." Grinning and his eyebrows twitched up and down very fast. One of his tricks to getting woman. Tru looked at him, and moved up closer to him. "Im flattered, but.."

"But what?"

"Your not my type." She looked down at her file, and smiled "Well I gotta get going. Bye boys" She said walking out and heading down the hallway. Leaving Dean standing there, and Sam walked in laughing. "Rejected! OH!" He laughed, and looked over the records again. Dean looked over at him with a glare "That's not funny"

"Wait till Zoey hears"

"She will not know"

Back out at the car, Zoey still sits in the back seat, looking around at Boston. She looked at the road, and then she looked at the hospital. She couldn't help but wanting to go in, so she grabbed the keys Dean left in the car, getting out and locking the door. She walked to the hospital entrance, until she ran into someone. That someone being Tru. Her mother. Zoey looked stunned, then she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, hugging her deeply "Mom"

"Oh Zoey, its been a long time. How have you been?"

"Not to bad, Im here with some friends. Well two boys"

With a smirk, Tru laughed softly "Your just like me, with all your boys"

"Oh be quiet" She giggled softly. "I was just about to go into the hospital to look for my friends, have you seen Sam or Dean in there Mom?"

"No, but their were these two boys, one was trying to hit on me, it was like oh my god."

Zoey laughed along, and laughed with Dean, once again hitting on an innocent girl. Ending up to be her mom. "Wow, that's really something eh?"

"Yeah, majorly. So how long are you staying here for?"

"I don't know, awhile I guess."

"How about you and your boys come stay at my place, you can have your room again, and as for the boys they could sleep in the living room."

"Sure, that sounds great. I should go check on them" With a smile, she left her mom on the street, and she ran inside the hospital, looking around for them. She ran around a corner, and bumped into Dean by mistake. "Woah, calm down miss."

Panting, I looked up to him "So you hit on my mother?"

"What? NO! I hit on some girl name Tru. She wants me"

"That was my mother. Her name is Tru Davies."

"Shit!"

Sam came along from behind Dean, and looked at them "Okay, I found what I need. Zoey I told you to stay in the car."

"I wanted to come in with you, I have a medical pass of my own."

Sam glared once again, grabbing her arm hard, and taking her all the way to the exit of the hospital, and to the car. Grabbing the keys from her hand, he threw them to Dean, catching them and he unlocked the door. Sam threw Zoey into the back again, and got in the car. Zoey sat up, and slapped sam in the back of the head. "Why are you like this?"

"Do as your told."

"This isn't a god damn kidnaping."

Dean didn't want them to start, so he started to drive "Zoey, you know any good hotels?"

"Actually yes, my moms."

"We're not going there."

"Dean. She invited us, I can be in my room, and you guys sleep on the floor."

Sam just growled, and Dean looked at him laughing. "Sammy Boy, don't pull a muscle there. You don't want your face to stay that way." Looking back at Zoey, he smirked and looked back at the road. "Alright, we'll go."

Zoey squealed, and wrapped her arms around the seat, to around Dean's neck hugging him. Dean pushed her back, and payed attention to the road. "Don't make me get into an accident."

She shrugged, and on the drive to her moms, she pointed all the spots Dean had to go to get there.

Zoey sat in the back, smiling, but also crossed whenever she looked at Sam, who was still growling muffling in his mouth. His arms crossed. He was so stiff, no body could probably move him out of the car. Zoey sighed, and looked at Dean, concentrating to drive, trying to follow her directions. It wasn't until few minutes later, they finally reached the destination.

"Zoey, we're here!"


	3. Frustration

**_Disclaimer. I did not make Sam and Dean Winchester at all. Tru Davies didn't either. Zoey Davies I have created, and if you all are wondering what she looks like. She is potrayed by Hayden Panettiere. Claire Bennet from Heroes. I role play this character, and she inspired me for a fanficition. Thank you all for sending me reviews, saying you like this story, cause it just gets me even more inspired._**

Zoey opened the door to her mom's apartment, looking around and not seeing anyone around "Hello?" She called out, but there was no answer. "Okay, well, my mom isn't home but Its okay."

"Wow, nice place" Dean looked around, and checked everywhere, seeing it nice and tidy. "Did you, like, live here as a kid?"

"Yes, just me and my mom." She walked slowly, and shifting her body around in a circular motion over to the living room and slumped down on the couch, patting it down with both hands. "Now this bed, is where you two be sleeping"

Dean looked down, and looked at Sam with a funny look to his face, not impressed with having the idea of two males, sleeping together in the same bed. "Uh you sure about this Zo?"

"Yes, besides I would say one of you in my room with me, but my mom doesn't like boys with me in there." She smiled and shrugged, getting up and walked over to her room, before she walked in and closed the door, "Oh, the bathroom is over there" She pointed near the kitchen "You guys can change in there." She smiled again and walked into her room, and closed the door behind her. Dean picked up his bag, and headed to the bathroom, looking at Sam before walking in, Sam looked back at him "I hate this more than you bro"

"Yeah right you big baby, remember I got Clown pajama's"

Sam glared, and sat down on the couch, rubbing his fingers of one hand, along the side of her head, and then on his nose right between his eyes, feeling another vision coming on. He screamed, so softly that only he heard it, or anyone in the same room.

_Zoey smiled, her teeth showing through it, as she wrapped her arms around Sam, giving him a hug "Your great Sam, I would never want to lose anything with you, not friendship, nor trust" She breathed in deeply, and pulled back from the hug "I have to tell you something."_

The vision skipped ahead to the first one he had of Zoey.

_Tied up to the chair, she struggled out of it, but not since The Demon in another form came in, and grabbed her by the collar, and lifted her up into the air, with the chair she is tied to. The words echoing throughout the room. "Your doom is now Ms Davies" Then, out of nowhere, Dean comes running in, grabbing zoey from the demon's grip, and untied her out of the chair. Dean was pushed back against the wall, and started to drip blood along his body, ripping his body open a little bit and soon a lot, this was the demon's doings. Dean screamed in pain..._

Sam went back to reality, screaming from the horror and turning around, seeing Dean standing over him "Bud what's wrong?"

"Just a vision"

"Of Zoey?"

"You could say that..." He looked back away from Dean, and down to the floor, picking up his bag, getting up and walking past Dean into the bathroom, leaving Dean standing there, unanswered. He shrugged and sat down on the couch, and laid back, his hands over his head, just smirking. Soon Zoey walked out, she had changed from her normal clothes to some pajama's she had in her room there. Just a flimsy pink top and fuzzy pajama bottoms. Nothing to get Dean going, which she would've just slugged anyways for thinking that. She didn't want another moment, like at the hotel in the towel she was wearing around her. She sat down beside Dean, picking up the remote and turned on the television. Flipping around the channels, she soon stopped on one, with a cartoon called _The Simpsons_. Dean laughed, looking at Zoey who was glued to the tv. "You love the simpsons too?"

"I watch it everyday, if I don't have classes at this time."

"Awesome, same here. If I wasn't hunting."

Zoey smiled and turned up the volume. Sam walked out of the bathroom and saw both zoey and dean glued to the tv set, and he walked right over and sat on the other side of Zoey, laying back and watching the tv.Sighing, Zoey stood up, turning to smile at the boys "We all should get to bed, I'll see you in the morning." She walked back to her room, then closed the door behind her. Dean grinned, and looked at Sam "Now that I think of it, do you care for Zoey of any kinds?"

"She's my friend, of course I do"

"I mean.." He raised his eyebrows up repeatedly, with his grin getting silly on him. Sam rolled his eyes, getting up and motioning Dean to get up too. Dean got up, and helped sam, pull out the couch "I think you should talk to her."

"No, Im not going to do that, she's mad at me"

"Ah, there is something...you do like her"

"Dean piss off"

Dean stopped, and pulled the bed out of the couch all the way, and put it to the ground, soon getting on the bed and laid down. Sam looked at Zoey's room door for a moment then laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Dean stayed quiet, but couldn't help but look over at Sam, who seemed to not having a fun time at all. Dean got up, and walked over to her door, and knocked gently, to only to be open by Zoey, as she looks at him "Yes?"

"Hey" He said in a whisper "You should have sam in there with you. Screw your mom rules, she isn't here right now."

"She will be, and she will find out."

"Zoey..." He did the puppy dog look, and Zoey banged her head against the door, trying not to go for the look. "No" She shut the door in his face, and went back to her bed, turning out the light and falling to sleep. Dean stood there, and went back to the couch bed and soon fell asleep with sam, and it soon became morning.

Waking up to the morning, she rubbed her face with her hand, and through her hair her hand went. She slowly got up and out the door, seeing sam is already up but Dean was still asleep. Sam was in the kitchen, sitting on the counter stools, as Zoey walked over up behind him, and patted her hand on his shoulder, taking a seat next to him. "Morning." She said with a smile on her face, getting up again to grab some milk out of the fridge, then afterwards, she head for the cabinet to get out some cereal. "What kind of cereal do you like?"

"Doesn't matter" He tried to be quiet as much as possible. Zoey rolled her eyes, and grabbed her favorite kind of Corn Pops. Pouring it into two bowls, then taking the milk to pour in some milk into both of them. She handed one bowl to sam, and put the cereal and milk away before she took her bowl and sat down beside him again. Taking the first bite, she had to ask "What has been your problem lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just been grumpy Sam, and Dean agrees."

"You don't know what your talking about"

"Is something bothering you?"

Sam looked down, and took first bite out of the cereal "This is good cereal"

"Don't change the subject." She growled, glaring at him. She was getting fed up with his attitude, and she wants to get to the bottom of it. "Sam..."

"Just drop it alright, nothing is bothering"

"Yes there is...Sam, I wanted to tell you something but you have been to snobby for me to say anything, but never mind" She looked down, eating more of the cereal, which she loved all her life. She sighed, then turned her head looking at Dean, which looked like he was starting to wake up. Sam muttered something underneath his breath but Zoey couldn't catch that. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Sam, don't be an ass, Im sick of this."

"So am I" he glared up at Zoey "just leave it please."

Dean got up, and looked over at the two arguing again. "Oh brother" he said to himself, getting up and walking to them, and sat down beside Sam "Stop arguing you two, save it for the honeymoon"

Zoey still looking mad, she got up, and went straight back to her room, getting out of her pajama's for one thing, but she was fed up with Sam's attitude. Dean looked at sam, and helped himself to his cereal "What's wrong with you? She cares about you, and so do I"

"Im not going to tell her about the demon Dean."

"You should, she would thank you"

"She would not believe me."

"Get your act together. If you keep this up, you will lose her as a friend. You don't want that now do you?"

Sam shook his head firmly "No" He muttered, turning his head and looking at her room's doorway, and huffed some air out from his nostrils. Dean looked at the door to, then helped himself to the cereal again. Sam looked back seeing Dean taking some "Hey" He pushed Dean's head away from the cereal "Zoey made this up for me"

"Aw, that's sweet." Dean looked lovey dovey on him "Im Sam, and Im in love"

"Screw off Dean."

"Its true bro, and this cereal is great."

"Buts its mine"

"Im sam, Im in love" Dean continued on and on, until Zoey walked out hearing Dean, and looking at Sam "Well that explains it." Sam looked nervous for a moment, then turned looking over towards Zoey "What do you mean?"

"You love someone. That's gotta be the reason for the behavior."

"No..." He got interrupted

"What's her name?"

"Uh" Sam looked around the room and thought up one name that popped in his mind "Jo"

"You mean Jo Harvelle?" Dean looked at him weird "Damn your messed."

"Jo Harvelle?"

"A waitress, our dads friends daughter. She is a hunter too."

Zoey nodded, and looked at Sam "She must be very lucky, I want to be able to meet her."

"You can't. She doesn't like other girls with me."

Zoey looked at him oddly, but just shrugged "Whatever, lets go. We should get back to what we came here to do.

Dean sparked up, remembering about the mission "Shit, yeah." He rushed into the bathroom to change, then rushed out the door. Zoey and Sam laughed, seeing him run out the door. Zoey on the other hand, watched Sam laugh, with a smile she looked at him, glad to see he was actually being happy.


	4. The Truth

The library was quiet, They all sat in one table, Sam would be getting up and heading for the shelves from time to time, Dean sat quietly at the table as well, Zoey on the other hand, she wasn't given any books to look into, cause Sam was still protective, and didn't want her apart of the mission hunt. After that laugh at the apartment, Zoey knew there was something getting Sam all uptight like this, but the only question was, What?

"Screw this, Im helping" Getting up, she walked over to the shelves and picked out books, reading between the lines as Sam walked over, taking the books from her hand and putting it back on the shelf. Zoey growled, and with one remaining book in her hand, she whacked it against his arm, and whispered angrily "Look, Im helping, you might as well let me help. Now stop being an asshole"

Sam glowered down to her, and walked back to the tables, like he's not going to waste his time with her, like the other times. She crossed her arms, as her face turned sour, and she backed up to leaned against the shelves. She looked around for exits, she had to get out of the library away from Sam. She crept through the paths between the shelves, and slowly out the exit, stopping at the steps and sitting down. Zoey buried her face deep into her knees, thinking on where to go. Many places to go in Boston, but where that Sam won't find her. She was sick of him, ever since they came back to New York, He has been nothing but grumpy guss. She was sick of it. So she got up from the ground, and began to run as fast as she can. The cross country was really useful, cause she then sprinted down the street, the world becoming a blur to her. She ran all the way till she was in front of the morgue, walking inside she did.

Back at the library, Sam and Dean were still reading until Sam looked up, looking around and seeing Zoey not in sight. "Shit" he whispered, getting up and searched the building, until he walked out the main entrance where then he saw her starting to sprint off, Sam quickly ran back inside, making wave through people and trying not to run them over, as he got back to Dean, almost out of breath "Zoey's gone."

"What?"

"I saw her sprint away."

"She may just want a run Sam, she has lived here her whole life, she knows her way around"

Sam shook his head, grabbing Dean's arm, and picking him up from his seat "let's go. She and I, had a fight over in the shelves, Im sure she is sick of me."

"Well first of all, We can look for her later, we got the hunt to do."

"Sure"

Dean sat back down and looked through the books, while Sam looking down the road where she speed off, before he sat back down at the table, thinking on where she could've gone. He was suppose to protect her, make the vision not come true.

"I had to come here, Sam was being so overprotected. I needed some air." Zoey looked down at her hands placed on her knees, as she sat on the stool beside a dead corpse her mother was working on studying. She looked up, at the dead body then at her mother, with a pale color over her face "How can you stand still working here?"

"Oh getting sick of this?"

"A bit."

Tru covered the body with the blanket, moving around the table and sat on the stool beside Zoey. "I just think of your grandmother, how she passed down the calling to me, as I did to you." She looked down at the body, while Zoey kept her eyes focused on her mother. "You don't have to use the calling, just avoid dead bodies."

Zoey laughed, shaking her head and looking around the room "I remember I use to run around this place. If it wasn't for dad's death, he would've took care of me, at home instead of being here."

"Your father was a great man, I loved him dearly."

"Mother?" She paused for a moment, then spoke in a little more softer tone "How did Father die?"

"It was a long time ago, and I don't know if you really want to know."

"Yes I do, tell me"

"There was a house fire, but I wasn't home, I was on a trip with a friend, so I left Harrison to help your father take care of you. It was just a little bit after your father tucked you in your crib, you were only 6 months old." She stood up from the stool, and walked around the room, as she told the story. "Your father was soon back up in the nursery, and on the ceiling, till he got on fire. You couldn't stop screaming, so it got Harrison's attention. He got you out of there, just before your crib caught on fire. It scarred your uncle, cause he said he remembered big yellow eyes in the room."

Zoey jumped down from her seat, and looked at her mother some more "Yellow eyes? Someone killed my father?"

"No, Im not saying that."

"Its true though, and you know it." Zoey rushed over to the doorway, and stops. Tru walked up from behind her, and patted her shoulder "it wasn't your fault, your father died...to save you"

"To save me?"

"The man with the yellow eyes, I believe he was after you."

"I should go. I'll go back home."

"Okay" She gave a kiss on Zoey's cheek, and let her go. Zoey walked down the hallway, and left on the elevator.

As for Sam, He stayed, sitting outside the morgue figuring if anything Zoey would be there, Dean was off doing the hunt himself. Zoey walked out the door, then stopped in a frozen state, her eyes froze on him for awhile, as he turned around, and looked down shamefully to the ground. "Zoey, Why?"

"Sam, you were driving me nuts. Ever since you came back to New York, you have been very grumpy with me"

"Im just trying to protect you." He turned around again, his hands together over his knees, looking at the cars passing by. Zoey sat down beside him, looking at the side of his face "You know something don't you?"

"Yes, but I rather not say."

"Sammy..."

"Don't Sammy me" He wrapped one arm around her, and pulled her close, resting his chin against her head, his eyes still focused on the street. Zoey was a little uncomfortable at first, but she adjusted around still she was able to just comfort herself, and stare up at Sam. From what she heard about her father right now, she ought to tell him, get the protection off her back at least. Sighing, she sat up, and leaned forward over her knees. "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"It's about me."

Sam looked at her, one eyebrow up to show his confusion, in which confused over what she has to say about herself. He sat up as well, leaning over his knees but still gazing on the side of Zoey's face.

"Sam...Im not who you think I am"

"What do you mean?"

"I can repeat days, just save ones lives."

"Its like a gift isn't it?"

"More like a calling, passed through my grandmother, to my mother and now me."

"Zoey..."

She looked down, tightening the grip of her hands together as tight as she can go. Sam placed his hand over hers, and loosen the grip, being able to get in there and hold her hand like a hand shake. "Zoey, you have no idea what I go through everyday."

"I bet I can take a guess."

Sam smirked, shaking his head "You can't, its not that easy" He took in a deep breath, and looked over his shoulder "To prove it, I must tell you something about you. About what's going to happen?"

"What?"

"I saw you with this demon me and Dean has been hunting. I don't know what it wanted but somehow it knew your name. I actually had a vision of you telling me you had something to tell me too."

Zoey smiled, looking over her shoulder, with it shrugged up just a little, her teeth gently biting her lower lip, as if she would've been used to this sort of thing before, but she didn't so it was different. How could he see the future see thought? And if he did, why would she be with this demon? Sighing, she looked down to her hand against her lap, over to her knees "What's this demon?"

"This demon is what killed my mother, and Jessica. Has there been any deaths in your family Zo?"

"Just my father, and Hilary. My Father was killed in this fire, and today I just found out about it too. Hilary, she was just killed because of me."

"When did this fire happen?" He said, with a sound of concern in his voice. Zoey looked up into Sam's eyes, and truthfully answered "I don't remember this, because I was just a baby."

His eye's just widen, and the moment she talked about being a baby when her father died, the fire. Suddenly, something strange happened, Sam screamed, and winced his eyes shut, as what seems to be a vision. Zoey panicked, not sure what was going on, her one hand over his cheek, looking over his face "Sam?"

_The demon stood over Zoey's unconscious body that was laying on the ground, and the demon walked closer to somebody, soon seeing Sam back against the wall, not making a budge, wanting to escape but can't move. The demon just gives him a sick smirk, the face still being darker than ever. _

Sam immediately jumped up from the ground, looking over to Zoey, who was wrapping her arms around him, and hugging him tight, calming down from the fright she had when he had the visions. "Sam what happened?"

"I had a vision, another demon moment. Only, you were passed out and I was there."

"I believe you now" Pulling back from the hug, her face just few inches from his, her eyes staring hardcore into his, she smiled "I believe those visions, do they come true?"

"Not if we try to stop it."

Somewhere, long ways out from Boston and Later that night. There was a group of demons gathering around in the fields, with the one in the center, being _The Demon_, talking among with the others. "The time has come, where we all need to get these chosen children, and destroy them. They must not be alive, go, find them, the ones with psychic abilities, I'll take care of the two Zoey Davies and Sam Winchester." With a sick smirk over his face, he stepped out into a little bit of light which shown over his face, partially, and you could see his mouth, and yellow eyes. The mouth moved "Go now" They all left, going separate ways, while the demon just stands there and walks towards the road, and into some more light from the street lights, he appeared as the famous John Winchester. "Im sure Sam would love to see his daddy again."


	5. Adventure Begins

**Don't worry, Im still reposting the story. Christmas Break, I just haven;t been able to create more to the story, but here is Chapter 5. **

Zoey opened the door to her mother's place, and just as she walked in with Sam behind her, There was Dean sitting on the couch, a look that he hadn't wore since their fathers death. "Dean?" Sam sounded with worried some, and walking over, sitting down beside him "Dean what's wrong?" Zoey walked slowly towards them, worried over what might be wrong with him. Sam looked down to the table in front of them, seeing a picture of there father, then Dean's cellphone that you could still hear the dial tone. He picked up the phone and clicked end, looking back Dean as he placed the phone down on the table again. "Dean?"

With tears brought to his eyes, Sam never saw him this teary since Dad's funeral, since he smashed his car. Zoey stood there motionless, not wanting to disturb them, so she kept still, her eyes shifting around. Dean swallowed hard along his throat, and looked at Sam. "There was a phone call, on my cell and ..." He paused looking over to Zoey, then back over to Sam "It was dad."

"Huh? Dean..."

"I know, Dad's dead, but it was his voice."

Zoey just walked away, and into her room. Shutting the door behind her, she slowly slid down to the floor, and banged her head back to the door as she stared up towards the ceiling. Trying to listen in, but she didn't want to be out there, figuring they would need some family time together. Dean wanted to talk more, but he knows he shouldn't. "Just forget about it. I must've just been hearing things."

"Dean..." Sam softly spoke, almost in a whisper, but stopped and pat his hand on dean's shoulder. "We all miss dad."

"I heard him Sam, I heard him...don't doubt me."

"It's impossible"

"No it's not."

Dean grabbed his cell, getting up and walking out, slamming the door from behind, causing a shake through the whole apartment, startling Zoey in her room. She slowly got up from the floor, and walked out of the room, looking at Sam "What happened?"

"We gotta go" Sam walked out after Dean, and shutting the door gently behind him. Zoey walked over to the couch and sat down slowly, looking towards the door. This was something for only the Winchester's, Zoey was capable on staying here alone.

Dean and Sam walked out onto the streets, but Sam couldn't keep his eyes back away from the path they walked from the apartment. Dean turned, and looked at Sam, with a deep sigh "Look, she will be fine. She is strong." Sam shook his head, turning and walking to the car, getting in and getting out the hunting book, looking up anything that could explain what Dean heard, could happen. Dean got in the car after Sam, and started up the car "Where to kid?"

"Actually..." He paused, thinking of his powers and remembered what the demon said, that night when it took possession of their father. Sam remembered the exact words _"I have plans for you sammy, and all the children like you"_. It must've meant people with similar abilities, and he should find them. He continued on what he was going to say to Dean "Uhm, if its alright with you. Lets go to the roadhouse, I want to talk to Ash."

Dean growled, pushed his foot into the pedal and drove off, heading to the Roadhouse. As they drove off, Zoey was looking out the window, down at them with a smirk over her face. For once, she is alone. She can do whatever she felt like it. She walked away from the window, and into her room, getting changed into some fun clothes. Her flimsy pink shit and light blue jean skirt would do. As she walked out, she had her stuff, like purse all ready until she looked up from her cellphone, and since she hadn't heard the door open or anything, there was a man standing in front of her that suddenly had the eyes of yellow. He whipped around behind her, and grabbed her from behind her, and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. He whispered in her ear "I've been waiting when they were going to leave. Come with me" Her screamed muffled through his hand, as she kicked her feet up, struggling to get out of his tight grip. The demon had no choice but to put her to sleep, so he pushed his thumb, along her smooth neck, he slowly moved his fingers along her neck first, before he found the right spot and dug his thumb into it, causing her to faint into his arms.

Sam tried calling zoey's place, but not getting an answer. He was starting to get worried. What if some bad happened to her. He wouldn't have forgived himself, he didn't want to lose anyone as special as Zoey. With a sigh, he closed his phone and shuffled it into his coat pocket, and his eyes stared out onto the road, as Dean was driving to the roadhouse. Dean looked at Sam from time to time, He knew something was upsetting him so he turned up the radio, and with a smirk, he spoke about the song playing "This is the best." His hand slapped the top of the steering wheel, as he looked back at Sam, still upset. "Okay, what is wrong with you?"

"Im just worried about Zoey, but it's nothing dean."

"She will be fine.." He said pulling into the roadhouse parking lot, and parked the car, turning the engine off "Come on, lets go talk to Ashe." Dean looked up into the rear view mirror, fixing his hair, spitting in his hand and running it through his hair. Sam looked at him weird, then just thought of Jo in his mind. Getting out of the car, he walked up to the door, and went in, looking around seeing Ellen at the bar. With a smirk, he waved over to her. Ellen smiled back, with a wave "Hello Sam, and how may I help you today?"

"I need to talk to Ash"

"He's busy right now, anything I can help you with?"

"Get Ash here please, Oh and Jo for Deanie-Boy over there." He nodded over to Dean, who just walked in the door. Ellen gave him the most dirty looks ever. Dean looked at her, and shrugged "What?!?" Sam rolled his eyes, and walked towards Ash's room, and then pounded on the door. He wasn't to happy, he just wanted to find these people. Ash opened the door, looks like he just have woke up. He looked at Sam, and rolled his eyes "I'll be right out" Closing the door, he collected his things like laptop and putting on some pants. Sam walked out to the restaurant/bar room, and waited for Ash, sitting at one of the tables. He looked over at Dean, flirting around with Jo and then suddenly he looked over at Ellen, just giving Dean even more dirty looks. With a laugh, he just mind his own business, and looked over as Ash, came walking over to Sam and put the laptop down on the table "What do you want?"

"I want you to find children like me, with psychic ablilties, house fires electrical storms..."

"I'll see what I can do..." Ellen walked over, hearing over the conversation, she decided to butt in. "Didn't you say some of the people you met didn't have house fires, or any of that stuff."

"Yes, but I just want Ash to search for the ones who had those. Its not that hard."

Ash nodded, and Ellen walked back to the bar, cleaning the counter tops and checking her supplies. Sam took a deep breath, sitting down again and flipped his cellphone open, calling zoey again. There was still no answer, just went to her mother's answering machine. _"Where could she be?"_ He wondered, he was really getting worried and knew leaving her alone was a bad idea. Dean smiled, looking down at the table as Jo was talking. He found Jo so amusing at times, and really hardass attitude just like him. Could he be liking this girl? Then again, Zoey is a lot like her in many ways too, but Zoey is way different then Jo. Zoey is just the girl who considers Dean a brother to her. Dean laughed, and leaned back in the chair, his hands behind his head, and smirked, while looking at Jo "So...want to catch a movie or something sometime?"

"Asking me out Dean? Are you sure you just don't want to get into my pants?"

Dean shook his head, his hands lifted up, hands up in a stop form "No No...I don't want that, please!! Im not like that at all." He said, with a look of embarrassment over his face. Jo just laughed, rolling her eyes and looking over to her mother, staring at them with the most dirtiest looks she has ever seen. Of course she gets that way, being the most protective mother anyone could dream of. Dean looked over, to check on Sam who was talking along with Ash, finding out the location of all the children like him. Printing out the results, Ash grabbed them as they finished and handed them to sam "Here you go, anything else for you?"

"No you did great Ash. Thanks." Just to be nice, he handed him a 20. Ash smiled big and went back to his room, the smile still on his face. Ellen looked at sam, and gave him in advice "You know, you shouldn't have given him a 20."

"Well, it was worth it." Sam looked at Dean, nodding motioning to leave. Dean got up, and walked out, without saying anything to Jo. Her face looked steamed, Sam went over to her and calmly explained "Im sure he meant to say goodbye but we gotta go." With a smile, he turned, saying goodbye to Ellen and the others, walking out of the roadhouse and over to the car. Dean got in the car, and sam followed shortly. Flipping his phone out once again, he dialed zoey's number and called one more time. As it rang, Dean looked over at him, before starting up the car, "She's not going to be home Sam."

Sam just told him to shut up, through facial expressions and heard a vocie come on. Whether it was the machine again or for real, Tru. "Hello, Tru Davies speaking"

"Hi, its Sam. Is Zoey there?"

"I thought she was with you?"

"No..." He paused, worry getting to him again "She's not home?"

"No, but she might be out into town for a bit. I'll have her call you when she gets back, how about it?"

"Yeah thanks"

Sam hung up the phone and looked down aimlessly for a bit "Do you think she be out in town?"

"Its Zoey. Duh!"

Dean laughed, starting up the engine and pulled out from the roadhouse and headed out onto the road again.


End file.
